


Hearts Change (A Secret Saturdays AU)

by CathInTheBox, Silverfrost0909



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cryptozoology, Dragons, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfrost0909/pseuds/Silverfrost0909
Summary: An alternate universe where things don't always go as planned and Zak Monday gets amnesia and ends up reformed and adopted by the Saturdays. Also Doyle learns he's not as straight as he thought. The story has two halves. Cannon divergent childhood half and an adult half.
Relationships: Doc Saturday/Drew Saturday, Doyle/Original Character(s), Zak Saturday/Wadi, Zak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Hearts Change (A Secret Saturdays AU)

His white and black hair blew against his face as he sat there in the dirt, confused. Where....where was he? Who was he? What was his name? All He had was himself and....some metal stick?   
***the fang***  
That was a weird thought but ok....the 12 year old boy looked around. No one in sight....seriously what was going on????

He saw a weird hole in a wall behind him. Ok that's something. His body hurt abit. Did he do that? He looked around more and saw clawprints in the dirt. Ok. Mega weird. What the hell happened??? Carefully getting up, the odd boy winced as pain shot through his body. 

"Ok. O W." He grumbled to himself. He had to get to some kind of city....but he seemed to be in the middle of nowhere!! He sighed. Time to start walking. It was 3 hours later (to the boy it felt like forever...) When he finally came across a small town. He was tired. Weak and in pain. As soon as he got in the limits, he collapsed, as his consciousness faded he heard distressed cries. 

"Is he ok??? That's just a little boy! Someone get some help!!"

\-------

Zak Saturday yelped awake as the family communications screen popped up. He had been taking a nice nap on top of his adopted cryptid sibling, Fiskerton.  
"Rasa!" Fisk cried, catching Zak before he fell off him.

"Ah! Zak!" It was Dr.Miranda Grey. Her blue eyes looked worried.  
"Uhhh hi Dr.Miranda! What's going on? Oh hold on." Zak said putting up a finger. "MOOOM! DAAADD!! DR.MIRANDAS ON THE COM SCREEN!!" He called. Following suit, Doc and Drew Saturday walked in. 

"Miranda! What can we do for you?" Doc asked kindly. Zak got down from fisk's grasp to stand by his parents.   
"Do you recall that story you all told me? About the anti-matter versions of yourself?" The red head asked. Drew looked at doc and then spoke. 

"Well of course." She said. She swallowed anxiously. Did...the Mondays somehow come back...? Drew's suspicion was confirmed when up came a picture. Shit...  
"That's Zak Monday!!" Zak cried. Doc growled. 

"I got this courtesy of Arthur. He said he only had time to send it to me. But it's from one of his drones he had decided to fly over a city." Miranda explained. Zak looked at the picture closer.   
"That's weird....its just him. And he looks like he passed out." Zak said. Doc hummed. 

"That looks like one of the nearby cities from where the mirror was...." He said. Doc sighed. "Looks like we're going back." Zak stared at the picture on the screen, burning it into his mind. He felt something....weird. 

Shaking it off he watched his father head to the cockpit.   
"Time to lay the smackdown on the Mondays again!" Zak said with a grin and made karate noises. Drew giggled at her son's actions then turned serious.  
"Sweety, as much as you did great last time, I want you to be careful ok? Zak Monday was the toughest out of them all. At least for you." She said. 

Zak huffed.   
"Fineee."   
They found their way to the city with the coordinates Miranda had gave them and landed carefully nearby. Drew grabbed her sword and Doc kept his glove active.   
"Time to go." When they got into the city they were immediately met with....Zak Monday himself who was now wide awake and refreshed after food and water and playing with the local kids.

"You!" Zak cried. Zak Monday turned his head and....looked shocked...? But then his shock turned to unease and he drew the fang, pointing it at zak.  
"Me?! What about me?! Who are YOU?! Why do you look like?!?" Zak Monday hissed.

What. WHAT?!?! Zak studied the others face. He wasn't kidding....He genuinely didn't remember....Zak looked around at their surroundings. Nothing was going haywire.....what was going on here?!? Before his parents could say anything and before he could fully think it through himself, words spilled out of Zak's mouth.  
"I'm your twin brother. We've been looking for you. There was an accident. Do you remember your name?" Ohhhh god. Zak was internally screaming. Why did he say that?! No choice now....

"No. I don't...what was it?" Zak Monday asked, relaxing now and lowering the fang. In his head there was some relief. Family. He had family! They had answers...thank heavens...  
"Kaz. Your name's Kaz." Zak said. Kaz looked at the Saturdays. Hearing that felt odd but he brushed it away. 

Doc and Drew looked at each other, slightly panicked. What was Zak thinking?! And they couldn't just jump in and correct him now...they were both trying to process the oddities here themselves. Doc coughed.   
"Ah...yes. We can explain everything back in our airship." He said. At least be in home ground in case something went wrong...

They got to the airship no issue, Kaz tagging behind, talking to zak. Out of earshot drew whispered.   
"Doc what do we do??" She asked franticly. "We don't know if he really has amnesia..." She said. Doc whispered back. 

"He does. I can tell. He had zero idea of anything. There's no way to fake the amount of shock that was on his face. For now, let's play along with Zak's.....story. Since he jumped in like that...." He explained. Drew sighed biting her lip.   
"He was a little monster..." She grumbled. Doc hummed.   
"Yes but...memories being wiped clean like that have a way of showing someone's TRUE nature....maybe...maybe things might be different." He said. He glanced back at the two boys talking. 

Zak was explaining everything he could, fibbing here and there. But doc noticed Kaz looked....entranced. And happy. "And I think...maybe deep down he's just as much a kid as Zak is."

**Author's Note:**

> It begins!!! Sorry it's kinda short but i figured its a good way to kick things off!! Hope y'all like!!


End file.
